


Spray Bottle From Hell

by treefrogie84



Series: Croatoan Isolation Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, M/M, kissing in the hallways, spray bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84
Summary: Day Mumblty-teen of being stuck in the Bunker. Sam only cares about vampire stats while Dean and Cas have other stats they'd rather worry about.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Croatoan Isolation Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: SPN Quarantine Hits





	Spray Bottle From Hell

Dean glances down the hallway of the Bunker, ostentatiously checking to see if anyone-- Sam-- is nearby before he latches onto Cas’s hand and drags him close. “Hey,” he whispers, tucking a longish lock of hair behind Cas’s ear. “Come ‘ere.”

Cas allows himself to be reeled in, half colliding with Dean’s chest. “Hello.”

Dean quirks a smile, leaning in to brush a careful kiss across Cas’s lips. “Hello, yourself.”

Cas doesn’t let him keep it light or chaste, chasing after Dean’s kiss and deepening it, even as he cages Dean with his arms against the wall. “Mmm, are you sure we can’t just do this all day?” Cas mutters into Dean’s ear, kissing the bolt of his jaw. “Far more interesting than vampire statistics.”

“I wish, Angel.” Dean leans his head against the wall. “But something about being responsible adults.”

A spritz of water hits Dean square in the face, making him sputter. Cas starts to protest and another spray goes into his mouth.

“Dammit, Sam!” Dean wipes a hand down his face, shaking off the water.

“You deserve it,” Sam says viciously, spinning the spray bottle around like a pistol. “You’re not leaving me with the research again so you two can make out.”

Dean opens his mouth to say something cutting about Sam and Rowena, but Cas covers his mouth with his free hand. “Of course, Sam. We’ll be there in a minute.” They wait until Sam has retreated down the hall way a few yards before Dean stretches forward to kiss Cas again.

“Rain check?”

“Tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> the other stats D&C care about are the ones in their pants.


End file.
